


It Has a Way of Bringing People Together

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Library, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time), unexpected kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Regina bond over the angst of loving a dark one. (Implied Belle/Rumple and Swan Queen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has a Way of Bringing People Together

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash 478 mend

When she reaches for the lights, Belle sees the shadow in the corner of the library. Her breath catches. _No, it cannot be Rumple._

This question is answered by the slightest sob. She sees Regina tucked in a corner, knees clutched to her chest. Before Belle can react, Regina lifts her eyes.

“Regina.” Belle acknowledges, awkwardly.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asks, her voice missing the usual sharpness. 

“I work here. I should ask you the same thing.”

“Is it not embarrassing enough that I’m crying?” Regina snaps. 

Belle hates herself for taking a step toward Regina, but, before she can stop herself, she has a hand on Regina’s shoulder. The other woman flinches, as though she is about to cast Belle off, but then slouches back in defeat.

“Aren’t you going to rub it in?

“No.” Belle shakes her head. “I’m not like…”

“Like me.” Regina sighs. “I know. You have every right to hate me.”

“I don’t though.”

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“Loving the Dark One is a curse I wouldn’t wish on anyone. Not even you.”

An ugly sob spills from Regina’s lips and Belle embraces her. She recognizes this grief. It’s strange to see her, usually so powerful, reduced to quivering mess. 

Before Belle knows what she is doing, she pulls Regina into a soft, comforting kiss. For a second, Emma and Rumple do not exist. For one moment, she is mended, _cured_. Then, she draws back. 

“I-“

Her words are lost on Regina’s lips.


End file.
